


Rewritten life

by WanSue



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: The one where pre-S1 Fushimi is attacked by a strain who steals from his mind anything and anyone ever related to the Dresden Slate and the Colour Kings... which results in him also losing all his memories with Misaki.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Alpha Squad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Rewritten life

When Fushimi opens his eyes once again his glasses are off his face, thankfully at the bedside table. He doesn't recognize the place where he's in, but it posses certain air that tells him he's at the Hospital or at the very least an infirmary. Tweaking cautiously his body he doesn't feel anything to be stiff or sore or even hurting, so he doesn't understand why he was sleeping there.

Nobody else is there at the moment, but a written paper was under his glasses, the few words there with him as their target, telling him to rest as much as he needs to, and to press the button if he needs something. It's signed by some 'Awashima' that he can't picture on his mind.

Considering that he isn't sleepy and doesn't recognize anything surrounding him, Fushimi feels on edge. This could very well be another game of that man, and he is not interested in playing prey. He's not wearing clothes at the moment, only a Hospital gown, and that gives him the creeps while looking for something else to put on.

However luck is not on his side, for someone calls on the door before entering. Is a woman he has never seen, blonde and wearing what appears to be a uniform. On her hands there are several folded clothes, and she shows him a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you up once again, Fushimi-kun" she says. He furrows* his brow suspicious while she tends him the clothes before pressing the button to call for a nurse. "Soon your check-on will be over, please be patient for a bit more, Fushimi-kun".

Is during this check-on that his condition is discovered and explained to him, even if at first he doesn't want to believe it. Apparently he is not eleven years old anymore, his bastard of a father has been dead for a few years and he left that house without bothering to go to University.

To him those things seem to be far-fetched, but he can't deny the truth of his appearance, of the automatics reflexes his body has build-in, the photos in which he is besides the rest of the uniformed people.

Is Munakata the first to realize that he doesn't remember _HOMRA_ , that he doesn't remember anything at all related to the Kings, and that because of it, he doesn't remember the Ren Clan's Vanguard, since he is also related to the Clans. He doesn't say a thing, far more interested in getting to know this prickly young teen who wears the face of his third in command but is far less closed off. Far less passionate too.

More than a week passes, with Fushimi catching up to the rest of the Alpha Squad in terms of training and knowledge about _strains_ and other Coloured Clans and the real politics of their country, but it allows the newbie to interact with the rest of his co-workers and establish some kind of routine. And while he is majorly uninterested in socializing, he can at least respect most of them in some way.

At this point, Fushimi sees _Scepter 4_ as a mere job, and its clansmen as people he has to endure, but soon enough that changes. They can be a bother, but are far more interesting than what classmates he had in his last memories, and each of them has brought him something to eat or drink when he is in the middle of doing reports, and take him into consideration without ever being like that man.

Fushimi starts to feel secure in _Scepter 4_ , appreciating sincerely the members of the Alpha Squad as well as the Lieutenant and the Captain, who explained much of that life he doesn't remember living and were exceedingly patient with him. The Blue Clan becomes precious to him, though he doesn't realize it until Doumyouji-san told him excitedly how amazing he was.

The other youngest member of the organization sings his praises about the teen who was an ace managing the computers and getting any needed information; the hidden knifes user able to complete solo missions; the double-aura wielder, the genius that repairs their things when needed.

And, much like it happened when years ago one Yata Misaki praised him, Fushimi Saruhiko latchs onto _Scepter 4_ and Doumyouji Andy in particular. To the blackhaired one, him and them are the very first people to ever see him as more than a waste of space, to see someone valuable in the monkey son of that bastard.

Life is good in Fushimi Saruhiko's eyes. _Scepter 4_ aren't a family, even if sometimes it kinda feels like that, and the Alpha Squad don't lose their time when it comes to enjoy their down time between missions and _strains_ or falling prey to Munakata's bonding games.

Because of this, once Kusanagi and Yata cross their paths with the blue clansmen Fushimi doesn't notice the redhead, busy smiling softly at whatever Andy was saying at the moment, his eyes only on him. Kamo is with them when the red clansmen see them, all of them carrying grocery bags back to Headquarters.

Kusanagi is the first to greet them, feeling content while looking at the one who was his protégé before leaving the Red Clan. "Good evening, Fushimi-kun, Kamo-san, Doumyouji-san". At his words Fushimi narrows his eyes. "Who are you?" he asks, curious about this man who at the very least know his name. That is the bad thing to say, as it enrages Misaki.

"Saru! Just who do you think you're, pretendin' now that you dunno us! Damn traitor, learn to show respect!" However the redhead fails to notice the look of unadulterated hate that Fushimi now sports after hearing that damn name. Since he woke up with only eleven years worth of memories, only that man in his head has called him that way.

"That" he starts saying, remarking his first word, "was a perfect valid question, seeing as I lost all of the memories I had of being older than eleven, so _of course_ I want to at least know the name of the other person to apparently know my previous self besides my Clan, asshole".

"Is that true?" asks Kusanagi, worried. That would probably explain why Seri-chan hasn't visited Homra lately. Kamo confirms it while swiftly putting himself between _HOMRA_ 's vanguard and _Scepter 4_ 's third in command. "But then you should remember me!" argues the redhead. "We were classmates back then!" he shouts furiously. "I'm Yata, you dumbass!"

"Yata, who?" inquires the taller one drily. A few instants pass in silence while the two red clansmen stand there shocked. "You know what?" Fushimi continues, taking off his glasses to clean them. "I don't care. I doubt you have anything important to bring out to the table".

As Yata starts opening his mouth to protest against Fushimi's words Andy's phone receives a call from Headquarters. After saying their goodbyes the three of them go on their way.

There aren't many _HOMRA_ clansmen interested in visiting Fushimi once his situation reaches their ears, but Anna, Totsuka and Kusanagi do visit _Scepter 4_ 's Headquarters to speak about his time on their clan and the person he was. At the moment however, Yata Misaki's presence there was banned by Munakata at Fushimi's request, since the blackhaired one wasn't keen to meet with one who would call him the same way that bastard did.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, I think this has more pages when I was developing the idea that now that it's finished.


End file.
